


An Err in Communication

by TheVoidIsMyHome



Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue learned it, Cross knows sign language, Dream learned it, Error is mute, Error knows sign language, Fluffy, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Forced god of destruction, Gen, Idk what to tag with, New headcanon sometimes?, None with wittle Error, Other, XD, haha - Freeform, no, no relationships - Freeform, unless...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidIsMyHome/pseuds/TheVoidIsMyHome
Summary: Error is mute, he's a Forced God of Destruction, and he has a new family?
Series: Void's Oneshot Ideas/Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	An Err in Communication

**Author's Note:**

> New HC: So you know how the phrase is "Communication Error?"   
> What if:   
> Error is mute.   
> ~   
> If you're in a server called Errorcentric, I go into more depth, but basically:   
> Error is mute and knows some form of Sign Language.   
> Cross knows Sign Language due to the nature of his AU.   
> Life and Alter would be sending gifts through the Frisks/Charas (who Error is close to because the children and Error use sign language to communicate).   
> Blue learned sign language during his kidnap and after he'd been released back to his AU.   
> Blue taught Dream sign language.   
> Nightmare doesn't know what the signs mean but recognizes Cross's signing and Cross ultimately is the only one who communicates with Error.   
> Ink uses Error's silence as a justification for his insanity (FGoD Error anyone?)   
> Dream would protect Error in a 'trap AU' as soon as he saw the rapid-fire signing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The anti-void is extra silent today compared to normal. All that really sounds is a gentle tapping, rhythmic and echoing.

The click of the knitting needles continues as the black monster in the white space’s eyelights focuses deeply on the knitting project.

He happily raises his work up in the air, nodding and wrapping the scarf around his deeply scarred neck.

He gets to his feet, looking around before opening a glitchy window, scrolling through the ever-growing list of AUs, and stepping out into some younger AUs.

He gets to work, schooling his features into a quiet emptiness as he kills the few people within before finally erasing the timeline, doing the same to several other timelines.

He freezes, turning and wincing when a massive monster-shaped bullet slams into him, sending him through the snow. He flinches as he hits a tree, shakily getting to his hands and knees and looking at his attacker.

A goopy monster, a tear-streaked monster (the tears being a contrasting black to the monster’s white bones), one with a hood, one with a hole in the skull, and one with a monochrome color pattern.

Error, the glitchy and bleeding skeleton, gets to a seated position, his hands finally free to begin shakily signing.

‘I can’t speak. Please. Don’t hurt-’ Before he can finish, the goopy monster raises him by his scarf, shouting for him to speak. But something happens and the glitch is dropped to his feet, monochrome hands touching too much. Finally, the monochrome skeleton smiles gently, stepping back, and speaks.

“You can’t speak? It’s okay. I know sign language. Tell me what’s wrong.”

‘I’m mute.’ The skeleton’s eyelights soften and he sits down, gesturing for the glitchy one to sit as well.

“Okay. You are mute, alright. Whatcha doing in this AU?”

‘I need to destroy it. For-’   
“Space? Okay. Let’s help you out?” Error blinks, looking fully at the monster.

“My name is Cross. I’m the only reasonable one. Killer is the teary one. He’s a flirt. Dust has the hood. He’s quiet. Horror’s got the hole in the head. He’s the foodie. And Nightmare is the goopy one. He’s our boss.” Cross waits, Error nodding and studying each one.

‘My name is Error. I am the Forced Destroyer. And I am mute. Have been since I was created.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood has decorated the entire AU, the one monster Error was hoping to see is nowhere in attendance. To be fair neither is his brother, which leaves Error grateful. He’s only dealing with Ink, Dream, and other people who dislike or openly hate him.

At least he knows his friends won’t have to pretend.

Error counts the people again, something he’s been doing to distract himself from the pain.

Ink. 1

Dream. 2

Color. 3

Ocean. 4

Geno (somehow). 5

Reaper. 6

And after that, it’s mostly just copy AUs, cause the OG timelines aren’t allowed to be put at risk.

Error finally drops to his knees, feeling more agony in his chest than normal.

‘I can’t speak.’ He signs this over and over, shakily, and rapidly.

“ _ What…? _ ” Came a soft almost unheard sentence. Ink meanwhile shouts something about how the destroyer is obviously silent from insanity and must be destroyed. Heh, the irony.

An attack that would kill the monster begins, Error closing his eyesockets and silently saying goodbye. To Fell and his chocolate and training. To Outer and his ethereal beauty. To Seraphim and his protection. To Lust and their similar life experiences. To Classic and his understanding. To Alter and his gifts. To Life and her food. To Nightmare and his quiet acceptance. To Cross, who gave Error the ability to communicate with the gang. To Horror, and his food. To Killer, who made Error feel loved. To Dust, who always knew when Error needed to be left alone. To Blue and Stretch, who happily adopted him.

When no death comes and instead shouts of confusion echo, Error opens his sockets and blinks when he sees blue positive arrows surrounding him protectively.

“ _ HE IS MUTE! HE CAN’T SPEAK! WE ARE ATTACKING A MONSTER WHO IS INCAPABLE OF EXPLAINING HIS SIDE! _ ” Dream’s shout silences everyone else. “ _ Ink has either been unknowingly leading us to harm a monster who can’t defend himself, or has been knowingly leading us to do harm to him. _ ” Dream walks up to Error, who trembles, turning away from Dream and holding his hands close to his chest.

“Dream. Don’t get closer.” Error smiles, looking instantly over to the open portal, Blue and Stretch stepping through. Blue comes over, kneeling beside the small monster. “He’s scared you’ll break his hands as Ink did. Multiple times.” Dream turns to glare at Ink, fury etching the positive guardian’s face into something scary.

“Error. Are you okay? Wanna go home?” Error looks at Blue, before nodding, and signing a soft response.

‘Please?’ Blue nods, picking Error up easily, everyone quickly realized how small Error is since he’s smaller than Blue, the shortest monster.

“WE! Will be at home. No, none of you get to know where that is unless Error himself decides you get to know.” Blue nods to Stretch, the two walking through the orange-tinted portal. Stretch flips everyone off, flicking his cigarette into the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Error happily hugs Cross, the monochrome skeleton laughing softly and holding the monster close. Seraphim meanwhile works with Horror, making a fun buffet. Life focuses on healing the injuries of Error without touching the monster. Lust and Fell kinda just protect the house from Dust and Killer’s destructive tendencies. Nightmare watches this all go down in the living room, Stretch slowly looking at Outer and Classic, who sort of argue about a gift. Blue meanwhile is right beside Error and Cross.

The bustle slowly dies down, the group getting settled on the couch, with Error bouncing happily on the couch, Blue and Cross sitting right beside him and Life sitting behind, still healing the young monster. The rest all find their own places, cuddling up, and smiling as the gifts and the food comes out.

Error hums softly, smiling at everyone, before blinking.

“What is it, Ru?” Cross asks, Error signing back ‘Dream wants here, as does Geno, Reaper, Ocean, and Color.’

“Do you trust them?” Blue follows up, and Error shrugs. ‘Dream was the one who noticed me, thanks to you I think. But...I don’t know about the others.’

Nightmare nods, teleporting away, presumably to test the five.

No matter what he ends up deciding, Error is happy.

Error narrows his gaze.

‘Where’s the charas/frisks?’

‘ **_They are otherwise engaged._ ** ’ The gentle voice echoes within all the skulls, Error’s eyelights lighting up.

‘Frisk!’

‘ **_Indeed, Little Ru. I see you’ve made friends._ ** ’ Core!Frisk physically appears, Error running up and hugging them.

‘How’ve you been?!’

‘ **_Fantastic. And I managed to get the Destroyer role transferred to another, the new Destroyer auto protecting the OG timelines of each AU from destruction, including the Classic Timeline. So now, don’t worry. If the multiverse gets too full, only the copy timelines will die._ ** ’ Error vibrates happily, jumping around and hugging Lust, Fell, and fist-bumping Alter.

‘No friends die! I can stop destroying!’

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow. Thanks @Beemon on Discord, and also any other friends of mine (Beemon specifically encouraged this oneshot.) Should I expand on the story? Yes. Will I? Probably not. I haven't been doing too well emotionally and I've been burned out. Can barely write oneshots, mostly writing 'small' drabbles.  
> I should share all my chapters, but I've been having a major exhaustion. So I haven't been able to finish any plans I've started recently.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
